fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Berwick Saga)
Arthur (アーサー Āsā) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Arthur is a young knight from Narvia who fights as a mercenary to feed his mother and brother. Profile Three years prior to the start of the game, Arthur's father, a Narvian knight named Harold, went off to war with the Raze Empire. Unfortunately for Arthur, his mother Sabrina, and his younger brother Mark, Harold not only never returned but was rumored to have betrayed his homeland, destroying the family's reputation. Because he lacks a lord to serve, Arthur works as a mercenary knight in order to make ends meet. He first appears in Young Knights, where he and Ruby bump into Luciana, who is troubled by the sudden outbreak of a fever-like illness among the orphans in the monastery. The two accompany her and are shocked to learn that the orphans are not suffering from fever, but from drinking poisoned water. Following the trail, they arrive at the caves that hold the culprits before the Sinon Knights arrive and spot one of the saboteurs fleeing. Though he urges Ruby not to charge ahead recklessly, he accompanies her to back her up. After the mission is completed, both he and Ruby ask Tianna to put in a good word for them to Reese in regards to their services as mercenaries. Once Arthur's happiness requirements are met, the scene "Exile" will unlock, where he is arrested at the mercenary guild by the city guard due to suspicion about his father being a traitor. As a result, he and his family are nearly sent into exile, but are saved by Reese and Ward's intervention. They offer to induct Arthur into the Sinon Knights, with his family living under their protection. In gratitude, Arthur swears fealty to Reese and the Order, and will be permanently recruited. In Bridge Destruction, Sabrina tells Arthur of rumors that a man greatly resembling Harold was seen near Fort Remagen, and asks him to verify them. Arthur agrees, as the Sinon Knights will be in the area to complete a mission there. While investigating, Arthur comes across the house Harold was seen at, and finds a woman with an infant son inside. To his horror, he sees Harold's sword hanging on the wall. Assuming the worst, he demands the woman give his father back, but softens and hears her out after the woman's son starts crying. The woman, named Claudia, explains that she is a Razite priestess that was drafted as a medic three years prior to the start of the game. During that time, she came across Harold in a near-death and secretly nursed him back to health. While he was unconscious, he would moan Arthur's name. He eventually recovered but unfortunately had lost all his memories. Though she had intended to send him back home once his memories had returned, that did not happen until 6 months prior, at which point they were married and had a son together. Once she finishes her story, Harold arrives and is shocked to find his son there. Both he and his new wife express remorse at the grief they had inadvertently caused Arthur and his family to go through; Harold asks Arthur to kill him for his unfaithfulness towards Sabrina, but he leaves instead, saying that he was mistaken and that his father had died in the war three years ago. After the mission, Arthur tells his mother that Harold was killed in battle and vows to protect her and Mark in his place. At the end of the game, Arthur finds Harold back in Narvia, pacing back and forth outside his house. He takes Harold aside and tells him to return to his new wife and son, as unlike Sabrina and Mark, they have nobody else to turn to, and wishes them the best. Harold tearfully thanks him and embraces him, and expresses his pride at having such a fine son. If Ruby survived, she finds Arthur wandering around after his farewell to Harold. Noticing his troubled state, she offers a sympathetic ear to what's bothering him, and Arthur tells her of the events between him and his father. In an effort to cheer him up, Ruby takes him to an isolated spot and tells him that she considers him her partner and rival, to which he teases the awkwardness in how she said it. The two then engage in a friendly sparring match and enjoy a laugh, while Clifford and Ward look on. Personality Arthur is a rather mild-mannered, polite, and calm young man. Despite his occupation as a mercenary, he behaves like a proper knight, both in action and in speech; notably, he helped Luciana find the antidote for the poisoned orphans without hesitation, despite not being offered any reward. He is also somewhat intelligent; when he confronts Disaad, he deduces that the Raze Priest must have the antidote on him, as he is the leader and wouldn't dare risk poisoning the river without a way of protecting himself. His best friend is Ruby, another mercenary knight. Arthur's strongest traits are his kindness and his strong sense of responsibility; despite his youth, he serves as the breadwinner and the protector of his family without complaint, and takes this job very seriously. It is for this reason that he tells his father to return to his new wife and son, instead of abandoning them for his old family, as he understands that Harold has a responsibility to provide for his new family. When he hears the full story about what happened to Harold, he is sympathetic towards him, acknowledging that nobody was truly at fault for the situation. Despite this understanding, though, he still feels some anger towards his father, as he had to resist the urge to pummel him when he saw him once more. In-Game Recruitment * Mercenary: '''Available automatically from the start of Young Knights, then appears in the Mercenary Guild. * '''Permanent: Automatically in Chapter 8 or later if his happiness is 1 or higher OR view the city event "Dishonor" after completing Young Knights, raise his happiness to 10 or higher before Chapter 8, and then view the city event "Exile". Base Stats Growth rates |35% |40% |0% |20% |15% |50% |90% |90% |70% |} Promotion Support Relationships Supports *Ruby: +1 Hit Supported by *Ruby: +1 Hit Overview Arthur is a solid unit with very few weaknesses. He ties with Axel for highest strength growth in the game and all his stats are tightly bracketed, making him a very consistent unit. He is also one of the more durable units on the team, boasting impressive HP and defense bases, further enhanced by his high S Shield skill and access to M Shields. Though his base M Shield skill is quite low, his growth is very high and shield skill stats increase at an even faster rate while below 10, and his immediate access allows him to make better use of them than his fellow future Paladins Elbert and Ruby, who can only start building up their skill after promotion. Offensively, Arthur is solid at base, possessing a decent damage output and fairly good starting sword skill. This is further enhanced with Desperation, which is one of the few ways of ORKOing enemies in the game. Because of his ability to use shields, the defensive drawbacks of the skill are somewhat mitigated, as he is still able to use his shield. However, he may need to choose between an S Shield or M Shield when using the skill due to their weight differences, which may affect his ability to double. Arthur particularly shines in runs that aim for max ranks. His point to the Happiness rank is extremely easy to get thanks to his lenient promotion requirements and permanent recruitment conditions, and he can visit the house that he needs to visit during Bridge Destruction safely and easily. He also indirectly contributes toward's Ruby's point in the rank, as one of its requirements can only be met if he visits that specific house. He also contributes greatly to the Action rank thanks to his skillset, as maxing it requires spending 317,000+ gold. Armsthrift can help save money on weapons, but he is the only unit that can use Flourish, which makes capturing much easier. Since a bounty target's reward gets doubled when captured, and capturing is needed to earn the amount of gold necessary to max the rank, the skill is extremely useful, and he is key for the most reliable capturing strategies until the Bolt Knife is available. Though he never truly has a weak period, Arthur's skills become progressively less useful (but are never useless) as the game goes on, and he can have trouble standing out from other units when competing for a deployment slot. In summary, Arthur is a great unit, able to provide valuable combat and utility with little investment, and a great addition to the team. Trivia * Both Arthur and his father Harold share a name with a Fates character: Arthur with the English name, and Harold with the Japanese name. Gallery File:Berwick arthur.jpg|Arthur's portrait. Arthur Paladin.png|Arthur's portrait as a Paladin. Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters Category:Male Characters